


Boxes, Bets, and Bad Behavior

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bets, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lovers, Moving, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A short sequel to “Beer, Brats, and Boxes”





	Boxes, Bets, and Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> It’s short. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thanks for views and possible kudos!

Boxes, Bets, and Bad Behavior

“How did we get roped into this again?” Marty Deeks asked his fiance, Kensi Blye as he struggled to carry three heavy boxes into Eric Beale and Nell Jones’ new home. 

“Um, maybe it’s because they’re in our wedding party and it’s a quid pro quo thing?” Kensi suggested from behind him as she carried three equally heavy boxes with ease.

“Is it too late to unask them to in the wedding party?” Deeks joked as he walked in the open front door.

“I HEARD THAT!” Eric shouted from another room inside, tossing a rolled up ball of packing paper at Deeks as he past him.

“Ow!” Deeks grumbled lightly, as Kensi laughed.

“You better hush Deeks or you’ll miss out on free food.” Nell commented with a grin as she followed Eric outside to the moving van where Sam Hannah and Grisha Callen helped rotate boxes to the front to get them out faster.

It took roughly thirty minutes to finish emptying all the boxes out of the fan and returning them. Nell ordered pizza as she dropped off the moving van and picked up her car. They were ready for by the time she got to the pizzeria nearby her and Eric’s new home. She also grabbed them and array of sodas before texting Eric to keep a lookout for her.

He was waiting for her on the pathway when she arrived. He was wearing a white beater and black shorts with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. His usual glasses rested atop his head. Nell smiled as she put the car in park. Eric opened the door for her and took the food and drinks she passed him.  
***

“How long do you think it’ll take for the Meerkats to christen each room?” Deeks asked Callen, Sam, and Kensi.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, raising a brow as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. “We’re gonna take bets on our co-workers and friends’ sex life?” 

“Why not?” Deeks replied innocently. “I’m sure you all were taking bets on Kens and me.”

Sam and Callen’s eyes shifted downwards and the room became suddenly quiet. Kensi chuckled, “Who won?” she asked.

“Granger, actually.” Callen told her quietly.

“Hell with it, I bet two days.” Sam decided, throwing twenty dollars on the island.

“Two days? I bet twelve hours.” Callen challenged, putting down money.

“Twelve hours? I give it six.” Kensi said, adding hers in.

“Once we vacate, I give them two hours.” Deeks said completing the pot.

“Give what two hours?” Eric asked as he and Nell entered. Deeks discretely pocketed the money with a nod to the others. 

“Unpacking time.” Kensi said quickly, grabbing a soda and a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
***  
After the group ate and made sure boxes were in the appropriate rooms, Eric and Nell were left alone in their new home.

“This is ours.” Eric said softly with a dreamy smile. Nell leaned over and kissed his cheek, 

“Ours.” she echoed, “I like the sound of that.” 

Eric leaned in and brushed his lips over Nell’s. Nell framed Eric’s face in her hands and deepened the kiss until they pulled away panting.

“Shall we?” Nell asked as she took Eric’s hand and led him to their master bedroom.  
***  
The next day Eric and Nell walked into work and we’re instantly surrounded by their coworkers.

“Uh, good morning?” Eric said, feeling uneasy as they were circled.

“What’s going on guys?” Nell chirped good naturedly. 

“We were just wondering how long it took til you christened the place after we left.” Eric asked lazily and Eric looked to Nell, his ears turning scarlet.

“About fifteen minutes.” Nell answered with a grin, much to Eric’s dismay. “Why?”

There were groans. Followed by Deeks cheering. “I win!”


End file.
